


One Froggy Afternoon

by MortalAnonymous



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous
Summary: The obvious slashy conclusion to any aftermath of Strings Attached.





	One Froggy Afternoon

Lenny ran down the sidewalk toward the Frosty Mart, his froggy co-worker in hot pursuit. Boog hopped frantically behind him, yelling at the top of his voice.

"Just one kiss, come on! It doesn't even have to be a big one! Please, just a quick smooch! It'd only take a second, come on Lenny!"

"No! Keep your gross frog lips away from me!" returned Lenny. He saw the doors to the Frosty Mart approaching and made right for them. They dinged as he burst through them, and as they shut Lenny let out a victorious "Ha ha!" for Boog was now trapped outside. Lenny blew the little frog a raspberry as he tried in vain to activate the door's censor. Boog gave up and remained still, eyes growing large and round as they scanned Lenny's face sadly.

"Sorry, Boog, that isn't going to work on me." Lenny folded his arms proudly and walked to the back of the store to resume his normal duties, starting with mopping the floor.

He took the mop cart to in front of the counter and lifted the mop.

The frog perched on top begged, "Please will you kiss me, Lenny? I really didn't want to be a frog."

Lenny screamed, eyes bugging. The mop flipped and landed upside down in the bucket so that Boog was still held aloft. Bewildered, Lenny stammered, "But…how…you couldn't…that's…ugh, _fine_..!" He relented at last.

Boog perked upon hearing this and happily let Lenny lift him from the mop's top to his face. With a breath to steel himself, Lenny closed his eyes and puckered. Boog leaned in eagerly to the approaching mouth and returned Lenny's begrudging, shaky kiss.

In a poof of wispy purple cloud smoke, Lenny's lips were suddenly connected to a much larger, human Boog, which his arms could not support. In an instant, Lenny crashed to the ground, Boog landing uncomfortably on top of him.

"Ow..!" the poor manager moaned.

Boog chuckled awkwardly. "Whoops. Sorry." He got up hurriedly and immediately made his way to the back corner of the store, where his video games were.

Grabbing the mop to aid him in standing more slowly, Lenny rose from the floor sourly. Rubbing his back, he rolled his eyes and groused, "Lousy, cursed, ungrateful…" Still grumbling, he went about resuming his mopping duties.

He continued to mop for a short while, working himself into silence, but suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Hey, wait a minute…" Dropping the mop, he ran to the back of the store shouting, "Boog! Boog!" He skidded to a halt, a sense of urgency about him.

Boog looked up from Chimp Chomp, startled, but his fingers never stopped moving. "What, what is it, a fire or something?"

"No. I just realized something." Lenny informed him, "You went right after _me_ when you got the wrong curse, but the cure for those frog curses is always a kiss from your true love, not whoever happens to be nearby."

Boog relaxed visibly. "Yeah, so?" he shrugged.

Lenny blinked. "So what, you're…in love with me?"

"Yeah, so?" Boog repeated, eyes glued to Chimp Chomp, "I ain't ashamed or nothin'."

Lenny gaped. "But…that's impossible. You ignore me every day! When you _have_ to talk to me you're a jerk, and you've never said _any_ thing even remotely friendly to me!"

Boog shot him a side glare. "Yeah, an' it's cuz I knew you'd react like that: all stressed out and repulsed. 'S why I expressed my feelings in a way that is much more juvenile. Iss like when a little boy shows interest by yankin' a girly's pigtails, know what I'm sayin'?" He pulled Yo seemingly from nowhere and jiggled one of her pigtails demonstratively before tossing her off to the side. Over the ensuing crash, he finished, "Usually my loved ones are treated with much more finesse. Idn't that right, baby?" He bumped Chimp Chomp lovingly. It blipped.

"Hey, I'm not _repulsed_ …" defended Lenny, "Just…surprised. I mean it _is_ kinda sudden knowledge."

Boog shrugged, but said nothing. The air filled with blips and boops from Chimp Chomp as time stretched.

"So. You like me. Wow." Lenny reiterated, seemingly to fill space.

"Y'know I'm not gonna force you to make out with me or nothin', so ya don't gots to worry about it." Boog told him straight.

Lenny blushed. "Whoa, no, I wasn't thinking anything like that," he assured, "I just…I think I might actually be thinking about it."

Boog actually paused in playing his game, causing his character to die. He didn't seem to notice, though. Whirling around, he incredulously burst, "Yo, what? Are you yankin' me here?"

"Uhh, no?" answered Lenny, "But do you mind if I ask _why_ you're in love with me?"

Boog considered for a moment. "Well, I could give you the usual gooshy, clap-trappery, blah blah, but seriously? I like a guy who I can boss around and be in control of all the time. I also find you adorable and your scaredy-cat ways make me want to be sweet to you. Does that make you interested?" He looked as though he expected it not to.

Lenny glanced him over and saw no signs of lying. He mulled over the rather blunt answer. "Well, you must really love me, or my kiss wouldn't have broken your curse…" he concluded, "And, I'll be honest, I am pretty drawn by strength." He brushed one of Boog's upper arms as he said that, taking Boog by surprise. "I love being taken care of and really, a little domination is…kind of a turn on. I'd rather not be in charge, since no one ever listens to me anyway. And actually, I may have toyed with the thought of being with you once or twice."

"You can't be serious ovah here." Boog said flatly.

"Well, I always thought if you were nicer…if you ever loved a person the way you do those machines of yours, treated me like you do Chimp Chomp, you'd be pretty much perfect. Strong, powerful and assertive, yet caring, gentle and sweet. I'd live as a housewife, under your protection, like a modern June Cleaver, and be queen of the Frosty Mart..!" Lenny finished in a dainty ballerina pose. He caught the look Boog was giving him and sheepishly returned to a regular position.

"You're weird." Boog told him. "But a'right, I can dig it. So ya really thought a' me like that, huh?" He seemed genuinely happy about that.

"Sure, I guess." shrugged Lenny, "But only a little. I never thought you really _did_ love a person like that, though, much less me."

Boog pondered aloud, "So then why all the reserve about givin' me a smooch when I asked for it? Wouldn't you wanna, a little bit or somethin'?"

"Well, I didn't know you'd mean it..!" returned Lenny, "You were just regular, scary Boog ten minutes ago. And besides, that was my…first kiss. I wasn't sure I wanted you to have it, even if it meant nothing. That's why I got all hectic when I realized it meant…" He rubbed his arm bashfully here.

Boog stared as this new revelation sunk in. "Hmm. Yeah ok, that might be a good reason." he agreed, "But if it's any consolation, I ain't never kissed a human before neither, and I really wanted to do it." He took up Lenny's hands in his own and smiled truthfully.

Lenny started at both the admission and the gentle gesture. He flinched, half expecting a trap and to be bopped the next second. But it didn't happen.

"I really do love you." Boog admitted, "I'd kinda hoped today would turn into some sort a' confession scene, too, but I figured no way you'd ever think that way, same as you figured about me, yeah?"

Lenny gave a little laugh. "Kinda funny, really."

Boog laughed too. "Yeah…so whaddya say, you wanna go steady an' all?" He backed off a tad and scratched his head nervously.

Lenny looked back and forth in a wondering manner. "Well, I can't really say no at this point. We kinda both confessed already." he pointed out.

Boog brightened. "Oh yeah! So's we're hooked up now?" He danced eagerly.

"Um, yeah, I guess we are..!" confirmed Lenny.

"Woohoo!" cheered Boog, "A'right, so then that means we gots to do the kissin' thing _right_. Get ovah here…"

With a nervous smile, Lenny took a couple of steps toward Boog, arms curled in front of him. Boog grabbed one of these and yanked him over and spun him into a classic dip pose. Before Lenny could react, Boog then planted a full mouth, semi-forceful kiss on him and held it.

"Mm!" was Lenny's initial reaction of shock, but as the warmth of Boog's large arms wrapped around him began to sink in, Lenny found his tense shoulders relaxing. His eyes slid closed to match Boog's, and one of his arms reached up to stroke a side of Boog's hair lovingly.

This kiss was everything he'd fantasized about with his perfect man. Lenny smiled into the mouth pressed against his, thinking surely that this relationship was off to a promising start.

Meanwhile, outside the glass doors, looking in, Chum Chum and a wooden Fanboy looked on in adoring delight.

"Aww, look Fanboy, Boog and Lenny hooked up..!" Chum Chum was saying, holding his puppet friend high so he could see. "And Boog's not cursed anymore..!"

"I know, isn't it great? Nice to see the tension between them resolved. Way to go guys!" Fanboy called as he waved an arm, though neither could hear him.

Chum Chum directed his attention to Fanboy. "I knew letting Boog in was the right thing to do. So then, do we wait till tomorrow to show Lenny how you kept your awesome puppet powers?"

"Eh, yeah. I guess the _lovebirds_ deserve some 'alone time'." decided Fanboy knowingly, wooden eyebrows bouncing.

Just then his jaw flew off. Angered, he groused, "Darn it! That's the only part about being a puppet that gets really annoying! Chum Chum, fetch the wood glue!"

Giggling, Chum Chum saluted, "Right away, your balsa-ness!" and the two skipped off excitedly.


End file.
